fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Dark Shine Tower
Mario, Luigi, and the gang return in the new game, Paper Mario: The Dark Shine Tower, for Wii U. It is assentially a combo of all four games: partners and 3D-style gameplay from the first two, many heroes from the third, the many, many attacks from the fourth. A key game component is the Visinizer, a device that helps with the adventure. It show tattles, false walls, and hidden goodies. The Wii U gamepad is used to control the Visinizer. You can use either the Wii Remote or the gamepad. Story Peach is out on vacation with Toadsworth at Day-Night City, the town which controls day, and night (obviously). But as they arrive, they find everyone is panic. Peach asks whats happenning. A Goomba named Goombert runs up and says that the source of the problem was that the Dark Shine Tower, the day-night control tower, was slowly powering down due to the Day-Night Crystals, the power source, were flung across the land. When the power goes out completely, the entire world will plunge in to an infinite night! Peach ran straight to the post office, to mail a letter to Mario Prologue: Disaster in Day-Night City Meanwhile at the Bros.' House, Luigi was making spaghetti, with Mario locked in the bedroom. Mario tried using every tactic to bust the door open so he could sneak spaghetti before lunch. But Luigi slapped on four chains with key locks on the door. Just as Luigi was done, there was a knock on the door. Luigi opened it and Parakarry darted in like a missile and broke through the bedroom door, and slammed into Mario, who was charging at the door with his lamp. Parakarry showed them the letter. Two seconds after Mario had read the letter, left the house, and ran to Day-Night City, leaving Luigi and Parakarry confused. As Mario arrived, Goombert was there to greet them. He said he was Goombario's brother and that Peach was at the plaza. They ran to the plaza, and all they saw was a petrified Toadsworth on the ground. He was horrified when a dark clouded figure rose out of the sewers and grabbed Peach. Just when Mario ran for the sewer hole, three Goombas jumped out! They anounce themselves as the Goomba Trio. They initiated a battle. Goombert decided to help Mario in battle, becoming your first partner. Before the battle begins, Goombert gives him the Visinizer, a device that can help them. Goombert uses is for the tattle log. After a few jumps the Goombas are defeated. They shouted out "WE WILL BE BACK!", and they flee. Then Goombert notices that they dropped something. It was a map of the land that surronds Day-Night City. The first Day-Night Crystal is the Sunrise Crystal in Flower Fields. So they weny down to the Dark Sewers finding all kinds of Goombas, and traveled looking for the way to Flower Fields. As they approached the doorway to Flower Fields. A giant Thwomp known as the Thwomp King smacked down in front of the door. When the battle started, Goombert sees that he has spikes on him. So he gives him the hammer! After a few good whacks the Thwomp King crumbles, and the doorway is clear. Our heroes set out for Flower Fields. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was pacing around on how to beat Mario, then suddenly, the dark clouded figure that Toadsworth described appeared, he wanted Bowser to bring his entire army to the room. Bowser proceeded with the favor with confusion. Then the whole army was transported to the room instantly evryone was confused, except for the clouded figure. Bowser wanted to know what was happening. Then he thought maybe this guy was telling him to launch a full scale assault. But the figure had other plans. Suddenly, he brainwashed the entire army! Then he commanded them to take Bowser far away. They took him away. Then the dark figure disappeard cackaling Chapter 1: Fall of the Speeder Shells Mario and Goombert arrive in Flower Fields. Suddenly, three blurs whooshed past them, and towards a scary looking castle on the horizon. Goombert recognized them as Speeder Shells, part of an army of Koopa Troopa racers, bent on being the fastest beings on the planet. Their leader is the mighty, Acshellerator, who dwells is Acshellerator Castle. Goombert is getting a vibe from the Visinizer. The first of the nine Day-Night Crystals, the Sunrise Crystal, must be there. So they travel around, battling the usual, Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants. Then they arrive in Koopa Town. It was a town full of freindly Koopa Troopas. One of the Koopas was scared because Acshellerator threatened to attack their homes. Mario asked for a way to Acshellerator Castle. The Koopa said it is impossible, for it is guarded by a strong battle station, the Turbo Towers. As Mario left for Turbo Towers, he walked passed the school and heard a bunch of racket. then a Paratroopa flew out, followed by some angry Koopas. The Paratroopa hid behind Mario. When the Koopas ran up to him, they recognized Mario, froze in excitement, and fainted. The Paratroopa thanked Mario and introduced himself as, Parakoopley. Parakoopley said that he was getting beat up by bullies because he was the only Paratroopa in the whole school. Then he thought he'd just tag along with Mario. He thought if he could take down Acshellerator, he would get major spikes in popularity. Goombert suddenly stopped him. He said that Parakoopley needed to ask his parents. Then Parakoopley said they were outta town for a buisness trip. They're in the mushroom buisness. That caught Mario's attention. Parakoopley said if they let him on the quest, he'll give them mushrooms for life. They let him join. Soon they were off to Turbo Towers. Then suddenly they were ambushed by an old friend, Jr. Troopa. He had looked all over the kingdom for Mario. He even found his house! But when he saw only Luigi was home, he was so angry he was strong enough to throw Luigi far, far, away. Then they started the fight, but ended shortly. He just sat dazed, and Mario and co. kept moving. As they arrived at Turbo Towers, a green shell zipped at them, and zipped back. Then it entered the door. Parakoopley said that a small part of him wanted to be a Speeder Shell. Then Mario and Goombert looked at him awkwardly. Parakoopley was a tad embarassed. The sirens started blaring and the gang just leapt into the fortress just before the shut tight! They fight their way through Koopas and Spiked Goombas, and finally make it to where the key to Acshellerator Castle rests. Unfortunately it's guarded by the formidable Boom Boom! They fight good and hard, and eventually strike him down. They take the key and unlock the way to the castle. After they entered the castle, the room started flooding in Koopa Shells! Mario started swimming his way through the room and eventually made it. After cracking a few codes and puzzles, they finally made it to Acshellerator's chamber. He taunts them by saying how fast he is and even showing the Sunrise Crystal in their faces. But this only gets Mario and co. hyped up! They start the battle, and Acshellerator is impressed that they are willing to fight him. Atfer a good, long, hard fight, Acshellerator is finally down for the count. And the Sunrise Crystal is awarded to them! YOU GOT A DAY-NIGHT CRYSTAL!!! They soon came back to Koopa Town as heroes, and the bullies wanted Parakoopley to join their crew. But Parakoopley decided to stay with Mario. Then they used the crystal to fly back to Day-Night City to find out the whereabouts of the next crystal. Meanwhile in some mysterious foggy place, Princess Peach wakes up from a coma. She is confused on where she is, suddenly a Koopa comes out of the fog. Peach is scared for a second but the Koopa says he was the only one who resisted brainwashing. He said they must hurry if want to escape Count Darcloud! Peach wonders who is Count Darcloud. As they travel through what apperas to be a castle, they find it getting foggier and foggier. Suddenly the same dark figure who took Peach away appeared before them. He brainwashed the Koopa and ordered him to lock her up. His plan is starting to form. Chapter 2: 10,000 Bloops Under the Sea Soon, Mario and Co. were back at Day-Night City. After reaching the Dark Shine Tower, they placed the Sunrise Crystal into the carved opening, and the map suddenly flashed as the location of the next crystal, the Watersparkle Crystal was shown. It was somewhere in the Sparkle Ocean. Then Goombert remembers that there are diving trips to the Sparkle Ocean, and the registration center is at its coast, Bloop Beach. So they travel through the Dark Sewers, battling new enemies, and finding new items, and eventually find the Warp Pipe leading to Bloop Beach, but when they get there the place is covered in gloop! A nearby Toad says that a band of Bloopers had starting polluting the beach with nasty poison-gloop. So Mario and Co. keep walking and find 4 Bloopers. They start the battle, but soon they call in 2 Inky Piranhas! Soon the gang beats them, and all of the gloop vanishes. Then they head on to the registration center. They make it only to find that the Sparkle Ocean had a distinct lack of sparkle. It was completely black! The Cheep-Cheep at the registration booth said that a giant Blooper had his army of Bloopers pollute the entire ocean. To make matters worse, the source of the gloop is shrouded by fish-frying electricity and music so loud that your ears would blow like a Bob-omb! However, the clean-up crew were able to create a clean glass tube leading from Bloop Beach to the underwater town of Deep Dive Reef, which is surrounded by a glass dome. The clean-up crew is working on a network of tubes throughout the "No-Sparkle" Ocean. Before Mario left the Cheep-Cheep gave him a Diving Helmet since he will be underwater. The partners then revealed that they could actually breathe for some reason. Everyone pondered about it, but then dismissed the puzzling mystery. So Mario and Co. went down the tube into Deep Dive Reef. The town was filled with friendly Cheep-Cheeps. They soon met an old Cheep-Cheep named Cheepers. He was sick and tired of being trapped in a glass dome. he wanted to explore the ocean and beyond. So he became the third partner of the gang. Suddenly, the city was in panic! A crack in the dome had opened and now gloop was flowing in! Then, Cheepers swam up to the poison and astonishingly cleared it by swimming in it! What was this power?! He stuck himself in he hole until the repair team arrived. After the team patched up the hole. Unfortunately, the spew of gloop also allowed a few Bloopers in. Cheepers insisted on the helping Mario in the battle. After defeating the Bloopers, the people were questioning Cheepers on his gloop-clearing method. He then showed everyone a white stone that he called the Soap Stone. Goombert realized it's just a bar of soap. Cheepers then looked at Goombert with disgust. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" yelled Cheepers. He explained that a soap bar would easily splat when thrown on the ground, but the Soap Stone would be intact. His theory was correct. Goombert was speechless, for had never seen an artifact like that. Cheepers had found many more, for he used to be an underwater archeologist. Then when Mario mentioned their quest for the Day-Night Crystals, Cheepers was thrilled. Soon the team was on their way to the source of the gloop with the help of Cheepers and the Soap Stone. They saw electricity bolts flying and they could hear the stange music. Mario could barely hear it from the helmet, Cheepers couldn't hear very well, and stranger still, the partners were immune to it. But they still had to avoid the lightning. The soon entered what was known as the Electro Seacave and found the source: the giant music-pumping, electrifying, Ampliblooper. Then a blue light flashed behind him. The Watersparkle Crystal was trapped in a glass cage, and the crystal was the source of the Sparkle Ocean. After a hard battle, Ampliblooper was vanquished and the glass cage shattered, releasing the crystal. YOU GOT A DAY-NIGHT CRYSTAL!!! All the poison gloop in the ocean suddenly dissolved. The Cheep-Cheeps of Deep Dive Reef rejoiced and shattered the glass dome, and fresh clean water rushed in. With the town saying their goodbyes to Cheepers, the team flew back to Day-Night City with the Watersparkle Crystal. Meanwhile in the evil castle, Peach woke up, and found herself in a weird room, unable to leave. She was very confused about where see was. Suddenly, she heard voices outside the room. "Is she in there?" one said. "Yep, we got her locked up good," said another. "Well that's a relief, she could have been a big problem for the boss's plans." "Let's just hope she doesn't notice the hole behind the poster" "Are you kidding?! She's a PRINCESS!! She would never touch such dirty wall!" But Peach was gonna do it anyway. She saw the poster. When she tore it down, then she realized it was actually a map of the castle. She tucked the map in her pocket. Lucky! She then stared at the rather large hole that was hidden behind the wall. She crept through and made it into a hallway. After traversing the castle and sneaking past brainwashed guards, she escaped the castle, but not long after did suddenly fall into a warp pipe to who knows where! Chapter 3: Hammer Time! Coming Soon! Chapter 4: Creeping Through the Cavern Coming Soon! Chapter 5: Boonanza! Coming Soon! Chapter 6: Mario on Ice Coming Soon! Chapter 7: Water! Poison! Lava! Coming Soon! Chapter 8: Sands of Boom Coming Soon! Chapter 9: The Great Galactic Storm Coming Soon! Chapter 10: Fate of the World's Light Coming Soon! Chapter X: The Final Showdown Coming Soon! Areas Other *Day-Night City *Dark Shine Tower *Dark Sewers *Shine Skyway Chapter 1 *Flower Fields *Koopa Town *Turbo Towers *Acshellerator Castle Chapter 2 *Bloop Beach *Deep Dive Reef *Sparkle Ocean *Electro-Seacave Chapter 3 *Hamma Bamma Railway *Hamma Mountains *Bamma Bluffs *Hamma Bamma Fortress Chapter 4 *Fungus Pit *Crystal Cavern *Crystalline Speedway *Subterranean Cellar Chapter 5 *Moonlit Woods *Moonlit Village *Boo Manor Chapter 6 *Shiver Lake *Frozen Plateau *Glacier Peaks *Freezy Temple Chapter 7 *Seabreeze Shore *Swampy Jungle Marsh *Burnblaze Volcano Chapter 8 *Bombard Desert *Defuse Depot *Boom Ruins Chapter 9 *Mushroom Colony *Starry Spaceway *Bullet Blast Station Chapter 10 *Stormy Wastelands *Darcloud Castle *Darcloud Dungeon *Darcloud Inner Sanctum Chapter X *Darcloud Central Tower *Twilight Hurricane Heroes Partners Enemies Paper Mario: The Dark Shine Tower/Tattle Log Day-Night Crystals Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:2015 Category:2014